That's Just Typical
by Dark Shadow Bat
Summary: Summary: Spiderman get’s injected with some unknown toxin during a fight with the Green Goblin and is too sick to swing away from the general public. How will the public cope?
1. Just a Typical Day and Battle

**That's Just Typical**

**Chapter 1: Just a Typical Day and Battle**

**Summary: Spiderman get's injected with some unknown toxin during a fight with the Green Goblin and is too sick to swing away from the general public. How will the public cope?**

* * *

It was just a typical day in New York for every ones favorite superhero as a crowd started to gather around the battle that had started between him and the Green Goblin.

"Come on Gobby, is that your best shot?" asked Spiderman as he back flipped away from another onslaught of pumpkin bombs the goblin threw his way.

"Your aim is as about as good as your looks" Spiderman finished, as he landed onto the side of a building.

"Well you know what they say Spiderman, practice makes perfect!" Yelled the Green Goblin from the top of his glider as he started throwing rotating blades at him.

"Man, I hate those things, Whoa!" Spiderman shouted, as he narrowly dodges the blades.

"Okay so I have to fight gobby while he's throwing bombs at me and boomerang blades that keep coming back, no sweat…Hey!"

Spiderman yelled, as he jumped out of the way of one bomb and had to dodge another bomb and the blades that were coming back in midair which luckily the explosion from it destroyed half of them.

"Okay, maybe a little sweat" he said as he landed.

He looked around for the goblin but had lost sight of him. Then out of nowhere, a pumpkin bomb was thrown at him, but his spider sense warned him and he used his webbing to swing it back to the source. "Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha!" the goblin cackled as he barely missed from being hit with his own bomb. As the bomb exploded into the air, it turned out to be a smoke bomb and it released smone all over the whole. It also happened to cover the crowd of police and bystanders, and one little boy happened to have somehow have stumbled past the police barricade line and the police and onto the battle field while some of the other bystanders were panicking. Meanwhile, Spiderman was looking around in the middle of the smoke when suddenly his spider sense went crazy as he jumped away as the area he was just standing at exploded. He then had to flip out of the way as his spider sense warned him minute he landed, and narrowly dodging another bomb. He was so busy with the bombs that he unknowingly backed into the goblin who grabbed him, and slung him into a wall.

"Why hello again, did you miss me?" asked the Green Goblin as he flew around above Spiderman's head.

"About as much as I'd miss seeing any megalomaniac who's trying to kill me" Spiderman replied as he flipped onto the side of a building above the smoke, and began shooting web bullets at the glider trying to mess up the gliders circuits and knock the goblin off.

"You under estimate me Spiderman" said the Goblin, as he kept moving through the air trying to avoid getting hit by all the webbing coming his way. "Do you really think it would be that simple to bring me down?"

Now that the smoke was clearing, in the crowd of bystanders one frantic mother and daughter was looking for the missing member of their family. Spiderman saw that the smoke was clearing, but he thought he saw something move in it. The goblin figured out what it was first, and before Spiderman could react, he swooped in and grabbed the little boy!

"He, He, He, what are you going to do now Spiderman?" the Green Goblin cackled, tightening his hold on the boy causing him to yelp. One of the civilians heard it, and started shouting "Look up there! It's a boy!" while all the others were starting to join in the mother recognized him as her missing son and shouted "PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP HIM, HE'S MY SON!" Spiderman glanced at the mother and appeared to be thinking. "Hey Gobby, let the kid go, this is between you and me" Spiderman said, all the humor leaving his voice to show he was completely serious. "Oh Well, if you insist" shrugged the Goblin as he started to rise higher and higher into the air. It only took Spiderman a moment to realize where this was going. "You see Spiderman I'm doing what you said" said the Green Goblin as he held the kid in outstretched arms off the glider "I'm letting him go!" he started laughing when he let the kid go and the kid started to fall. All the Civilians started panicking.

"No!!!" shouted Spiderman as he leaped upward trying to catch the kid before he hit the ground. "Oh no you don't!" the goblin yelled as he launched a bunch of the spinning blades headed straight for him as he had just managed to catch the kid. And then Spiderman did the only thing he could think of. Dodging the most of them the best he could, he protected the kid using himself as a shield while trying making one out of webbing. Luckily, the web shield got done quickly but not before there were now a few rips in Spiderman costume where the things did hit him. Good thing there were only about eight of them in total and he still looked in pretty good condition the rips only slightly noticeable.

"Kids, do NOT try this at home" he said with a slightly pained expression on his face though he seemed happy that he managed to protect the kid. He used the shield to protect them as he walked to the civilians who were staring at him with amazed expressions on their faces. "I believe this little guy belongs to you" he said carrying the kid to his mother. "Thank You, Spiderman" the mother said with emotion and relief. "Don't mention it" said Spiderman as he literally leaped back into his battle with the goblin.

"Hey! You don't see messing with your costume Emerald Elf!" he yelled up at him as he pointed at the tears on his suit, "So lay off the threads". "Don't worry Spiderman, soon it will not only be your suit that will be worse for wear" the Goblin exclaimed as he released a gigantic onslaught of pumpkin bombs at Spiderman. ("This just keeps getting better and better") thought Spiderman as he barely managed to dodge another bomb as another blade flew by, missing him by inches. ("Oh Well, at least good old Jolly Jonah well have good pictures!")While he was concentrated on the last of the few deadly projectiles, the goblin managed to get behind him and throw a bomb at him with enough accuracy to make the explosion send Spiderman flying into a wall. "Ow…" Spiderman groaned "that hur.. Whoa!" Spiderman yelled, as he ducked just in time to see the blades hit the wall where he had just been.

Give it up Goblin, it will take more than that to… then blades that were stuck in the wall behind him explode, knocking him off his feet. "You were saying…" the Goblin laughed as he approached Spiderman who was stuck under the fallen wall bricks and debris. "I'm giving you a last chance, think about it, you and me working side by side, we'd be unstoppable, heck we could rule New York!" the Goblin laughed as he looked at Spiderman trying to get out from under the wall.

"Not gonna happen Gobby!" Spiderman yelled as he used his webbing on the building behind the goblin to quickly pull himself out while using the force of it to knock the goblin off his glider. They both landed on the ground with Spiderman standing over the goblin. "It's over goblin" Spiderman said. "Not quite" Goblin laughed as he pushed a button on his wrist controller and the glider came flying back to him. Spiderman had to jump out of the way to avoid being hit as the glider stopped right in front of the goblin who jumped on it."Farewell Spiderman and here's a parting gift for your troubles…" said the Green Goblin as he launched smoke and paralyzing pellets down at Spiderman who was now coughing and slowly sinking to his knees, seeming to be struggling to move. "Don't worry Spiderman the paralysis will wear off in a few moments, but let's make things more interesting shall we?" laughed the Goblin as he shot two syringes at Spiderman which injected its contents into him. "Till we meet again, Spiderman!" The green Goblin cackled as he rode off on his glider deep into the city now long gone.

* * *

**To Be Continued, Chapter Two: Problems And Symptoms, Please Review.**


	2. Problems and Symptoms

**That's Just Typical**

**Chapter 2: Problems and Symptoms**

**Summary: Spiderman get's injected with some unknown toxin during a fight with the Green Goblin and is too sick to swing away from the general public. How will the public cope?**

* * *

The green Goblin cackled as he rode off on his glider deep into the city now long gone, while Spiderman was beginning to feel the paralysis wear off. He stood up slowly because he was still feeling a little stiff, and pulled out the two syringes.

"Just great" Spiderman thought out loud, "Who knows what Gobby's cooked up for my system, guess we'll find out now that it's already in it". As Spiderman was thinking this he suddenly felt exhausted and started to sway on his feet a little.

"Okay, I know I should be tired from that battle, but this is ridiculous!" he thought as he slowly sunk back onto his knees. He felt cold all of a sudden and started shivering, just as a headache started to come on. Off to the side, one of the civilians saw Spiderman and wondered why he hasn't swung off on his web yet, when he noticed he didn't look to good.

"Hey everyone something's wrong with Spiderman!"The person yelled grabbing every ones attention to Spiderman. ("Not good") Spiderman thought as he tried to stand up but suddenly felt weak and fell back down. The world would once in a while seem to spin a little as he kept trying to stand up, only to find that he'd stagger back down, his headache getting worse by the minute. People were now gathered around him wondering what was wrong. The crowd was beginning to understand though when during one of Spiderman's attempts to stand the two now recently emptied syringes rolled out of his hand during a sudden coughing fit. "I think he's been poisoned with something", One of them said while the others murmured in agreement.

"Mr. Spiderman?" the kid that Spiderman had saved got out of his mothers grasp and walked up to him. Spiderman was lost in his thoughts repeatedly thinking "not good" as everything around him seemed to spin and he was getting a little dizzy. He lifted his head up when he heard the boy say his name. That was when he noticed the crowd. As they stared at each other everything in their minds seemed to go blank as they had absolutely no idea what to do. "Well, this is awkward" Spiderman said more to himself than to anybody. That seemed to do the trick as everyone seemed to remember what they were doing and started flooding him with questions. "Spiderman, are you alright?" most of them asked while some of them were yelling for somebody to call an ambulance. At the word ambulance Spiderman started to panic. He realized the toxin the Green Goblin infected him with made him too weak to escape. Soon one of them was either going to realize they could take of his mask in his weakened state, or Heck, with his luck some super villain was going to pop up and do it for them anyway.

While he was thinking about ways to escape the little boy went a little closer to him and felt his forehead. Spiderman flinched at the contact but relaxed a little when he saw it was just the little boy. When the boy felt his temperature though, he pulled his hand away. Spiderman confused, felt his head and was surprised to find that he was burning up. He had a fever so high you could feel it through his mask. His headache, which had been forgotten, came back full force. Spiderman clutched his head with both hands trying not to move too much to maybe stop the throbbing.

The kid ran up to his mother who was talking to one of the policemen trying to get her attention. "Mommy, Mommy!" the kid yelled waving his arms frantically glancing back at Spiderman. "Spiderman's burning up! I think he has a fever! Help him!" shouted the kid. The kid was eight years old, and remembered the last time he had a fever and thought Spiderman might be having the same thing. The officer and mother looked down at him, then glanced at Spiderman and started running toward him. "Grownups" thought the kid as he was happy to see someone was finally moving to actually help Spiderman.

Right now Spiderman seemed to be trying to use all his energy to ignore his headache and was trying to prop himself up just enough to swing off. But he failed and was now using the last of his energy to just stay conscious, because he was beginning to feel more and more exhausted and his vision started to come in and out of focus. He seemed to be barely conscious when the ambulance arrived. As he was being put on a stretcher he made a feeble attempt to get away knowing it was pointless. "Don't take off my mask, or you'll put.. the people who... know me.... in..... danger" Spiderman said to the closest person to him before everything faded to black.

--

He woke up to beeping, and realized he didn't know where he was. He lifted himself up a little trying to look around to get a clue where he was, but he suddenly felt dizzy and had to lie back down. He took in enough of the surroundings though to realize where he was. He was in a hospital. He was wondering what had happened when suddenly it all came back to him. He started to panic. "Oh no, did they find out…" Spiderman's hands flew up to his face. To his surprise and relief his mask was still on.

A doctor came in at that moment, and looked surprised. "Wow, I didn't expect to see you up so soon" the doctor said as he went to check the monitors. "Don't worry no one took off your mask, no one knows who you are" the doctor said as he turned around to face him. "We were convinced by a young individual to leave it on" Even with his mask on Spiderman had what looked like a confused look on his face. "Well, we normally wouldn't have listened, but he was persistent and we were in a hurry with your condition" the doctor sighed looking to the other side of the bed. Spiderman was wondering what he was looking at when he noticed something moving in one of the chairs by his bed. Apparently, it looked like a little boy that had fallen asleep and was now waking up. He thought he looked familiar. When the boy lifted his head up he remembered.

"Hey! You're…" Spiderman was now even more confused wondering what the boy he rescued was doing there. The boy seemed to snap awake at the sound of his voice. "Mr. Spiderman, you're awake" the boy said cheerfully. "Don't worry; I made sure no one took of your mask, because I know you wouldn't want anyone to" the boy said. "Well, that clears up a lot of things, but what exactly is wrong with me?" Spiderman thought. "Hey Doc, you mind telling me exactly what's wrong with me, and maybe what time it is?" Spiderman asked as he turned back to the doctor. "Well Spiderman you've been unconscious for eight hours since that battle, as for what's wrong with you we're not entirely certain" the doctor said pulling up a chart. "But we have gotten a complete list of symptoms from our data analysis of the substance the Green Goblin put into you from the few traces of it left on the syringes" the doctor continued while handing him the list. "You will not be in any condition to leave until we come up with an antidote" the doctor finished as he left the room.

Spiderman looked over the symptoms. "Let's see… Fevers that can flare up anytime, Dizziness, Headache, Random Hot Flashes and Chills, Tired/Drowsy, Muscle Tension, Trembling, or Twitching, occasional coughing fits and if it remains untreated or too much stress and activity Hallucinations" Spiderman read.

"Great" Spiderman said sarcastically. "Just what I need, why couldn't this be just a typical day where I could fight bad guys, be late for school, fight some major villain and win, go home and try to finish my homework before the cycle repeats itself!, am I missing anything? Oh yeah, and take pictures for the guy who hates me and... Uh Oh... I'm so fired" Spiderman thought as he remembered that because of this little incident, he couldn't send any pictures. Spiderman sighed,

"Great"

* * *

**To Be Continued, Chapter Three: It Just Keeps Getting Better and Better, Please Review**

**Side Note: In response to ****Indiana Joanna's review/question,**

**"I wonder what will happen to Peter next..."**

**"And does the story take place before One More Day/Brand New Day or after?"**

**The answer is after.**


	3. It Just Keeps Getting Better and Better

**That's Just Typical**

**Chapter 3: It Just Keeps Getting Better and Better**

**Summary: Spiderman get's injected with some unknown toxin during a fight with the Green Goblin and is too sick to swing away from the general public. How will the public cope?**

* * *

_-Previously-_

_"Great" Spiderman said sarcastically. "Just what I need, why couldn't this be just a typical day where I could fight bad guys, be late for school, fight some major villain and win, go home and try to finish my homework before the cycle repeats itself!, am I missing anything? Oh yeah, and take pictures for the guy who hates me and... Uh Oh... I'm so fired" Spiderman thought as he remembered that because of this little incident, he couldn't send any pictures. Spiderman sighed,_

_"Great"_

-At the Daily Bugle-

Things were peaceful at the Daily Bugle building, or so it seemed from the outside. If anyone ever went inside, they would notice all the workers were doing their work while for some reason edging away from a door. That door led to the office of the editor and publisher of the Bugle, J. Jonah Jameson. He at the moment seemed to be on an endless tirade about none other than both Spiderman and his alter-ego.

"Miss Grant! Where's Parker with my pictures? He should have been down there to catch all the action, I don't pay him to just stand there and hold a camera, this will make headlines and I need decent photos! I heard the goblin had something to do with it and that something's happened to Spiderman! I need to know what, where he is, and I need pictures! Spiderman probably teamed up with Green Goblin and it backfired, if I don't hear from Parker in the next couple of minutes with the pictures, He's Fired!!!"

Everyone cringed as they heard Jameson rant. But they continued with their work and tried to ignore him since they heard this on a daily basis. As much as the felt sorry for Spiderman's photographer, Peter Parker, they were extremely glad it wasn't them on the receiving end of those outbursts.

Besides, if things go the way they normally would, Peter would come bursting through the doors with the pictures at the last minute right after Jameson declared he was fired, then as Peter was about to leave he would "un-fire" him, take the pictures out of Parkers hand, and send him to get more while shoving him out the door. All in all, that's what would usually happen on any typical day.

_-Too bad seemingly nothing was going to be "typical" that day-_

-Back To Spiderman-

As Spiderman got done reading the chart of symptoms, he considered each one.

"Let's see, Fevers that can flare up anytime, (bad but I think/hope I can live with that), Dizziness, (not too bad, only thing I'll lose is my balance), Headaches, (Not Fun), Random Hot Flashes and Chills, (Okay, One minute I'll feel hot the next I'll feel cold), Tired/Drowsy, (What is this a cold?) , Muscle Tension, Trembling or Twitching, (So basically, it will be hard for me to stay still), occasional Coughing Fits, (Yep it's a cold, note to self, buy some cough drops) , and if it remains untreated or too much stress and activity Hallucinations, (That could be a problem, better not push myself to hard) " Spiderman sighed. "I have absolutely no idea how to get out of this, but I should probably think of something before Jameson or one of the other megalomaniacs can find me" he said as he thought of how lucky he was no one took off his mask while he was unconscious.

Speaking of which, he still has to thank that little boy for that. When he turned to the side of the bed where he last saw the boy, he found he was watching the little TV that was in the room. "So hey kid, what's your name?" Spiderman asked as the boy turned to look at him. "Zack, hey will you be alright Mr. Spiderman?" Zack asked looking worried. "Don't worry, I'm sure I'll be fine in a little while, but I want to know something, why did you keep them from taking off my mask?" Spiderman asked since he still didn't understand why Zack would help him in the first place. "Because you said that if anyone took off your mask the people who know you would be in danger, I was closest to you when you said it and it was right before you went unconscious so I was the only one who heard it" Zack replied.

Spiderman thought for a moment then remembered he did say something like that before he lost consciousness, in a desperate attempt to keep his identity a secrete. "Well, Thanks" Spiderman said, "By the way how old are you?" Spiderman asked wanting to know a little more about Zack. "I'm eight" Zack said when all of the sudden, what sounded like an explosion sounded a great distance away from the Hospital, but it was still loud enough for everyone in it to hear it.

"Spiderman! Look on the News!" Zack yelled as he jumped out of his chair and ran up to the TV to turn up the volume. "Here we have the Green Goblin, who has now blown up random buildings, in what appears to be a means to bringing Spiderman out, but so far has been nowhere in sight" the news reporter said. "What's the matter Spiderman, you realize you're no match for me, or are you just a little under the weather, HAA, HAA, HAA, HAAA!!!" the Green Goblin cackled on screen as he blew up some more buildings. People were running everywhere trying to escape from the falling debris.

"I have to go help, before some… Aargh!!!" Spiderman started as he tried to get out of the hospital bed, only to fall back on it as he clutched his head trembling. When he made the attempt to get up the room was sent spinning, as his headache returned worse than before while he suddenly felt unbearably hot. "Spiderman are you alright?" Zack cried out having no idea what to do. "Nothing, it's nothing" Spiderman said as he unsteadily tried to get back up. "I have to go help, who knows what the Green Goblin might do, I have to stop him" Spiderman said as he stood, staggering a little before he could steady himself by holding onto the wall trembling more violently. "This… is going to be a problem" Spiderman thought as he stood up, a wave of dizziness caused him to stagger and he had to hold onto the wall for support as his headache worsened. At the same time he suddenly felt like he was freezing, causing him to start trembling more than before because of the involuntary shivering added.

As Zack was trying to figure out what to do, a doctor came in, seeing Spiderman start to collapse, dropped all the papers and forms he was holding and ran to him. "Spiderman you are in no condition to be out of bed" the doctor exclaimed as he led Spiderman back onto the bed.

"Hey Doc, when exactly is the antidote going to be ready?" Spiderman asked as he felt too weak to protest that he was "fine" at the moment, so settled to asking when they'd actually help him get better. "I'm sorry Spiderman, but it's just in its beginning phases of being analyzed, it will take around several hours to come up with the results, then another couple to make the antidote" the Doctor explained. "Hours! Do you realize how much havoc the Green Goblin can wreak in a couple of hours!!! He'll demolish the city!!!" Spiderman yelled as he started to struggle to get pass the doctor who was trying to keep him down. "Spiderman please, if you don't stop now I'll have to have you sedated, not to mention your speeding up the toxins progress through your system" the Doctor tried to explain, but sighed as he pushed that was on the wall above one of the nearby machines. Some doctors and nurses came running in and started to help hold Spiderman down.

"This is for your own good, you can't go try to start fighting some maniac while you're in this condition" the Doctor said as a nurse handed him a syringe, and was now getting ready to inject him. "While you're in our care, we're going to do everything we can to help and that includes…" the doctor began as he was about to use the syringe. "Not gonna happen Doc!" Spiderman said as he used his webbing to cover said doctor and covered everyone that was holding him with it. He caught all the doctors and nurses completely off guard, causing them all too instantly let go trying to get the webbing off. "Now's my chance" Spiderman thought as he used every bit of energy he had, jumped over the doctors and nurses to the window, as an afterthought webbed up the doorway too, and swung out before his mind could register the dizziness and such. "Someone after him" One of the doctors yelled as they and the nurses all got even more tangled in Spiderman's web.

Zack was still in shock about what just happened, and now ran to the window to see no trace of Spiderman anywhere. He looked back to see all the doctors and nurses who managed to get free start to run to the doorway to get some help only to find themselves stuck in it because of the webbing they didn't notice covering it combined with the stray webbing still on them as they bumped into each other. There was only one thing he could say about his now favorite hero.

"Whoa!"

* * *

**To Be Continued, Chapter 4: Exactly When Does It Get Better? , Please Review**

**Side Note: In response to paycheckgurl's review/question,**

**"So wait, I'm confused. If this is set after BND why is the Green Goblin there? Harry's not up to anything criminal and Norman has the public's trust as the "hero" Iron Patriot. Also Spider-man has a hyphen. But these are really minor nit picks. I enjoyed this so far, keep it up:)"**

**My reply is,**

**Thank you for reading and liking my story so far, and here's my reply to what you wrote. **

**1. Well I wasn't really thinking it through when I wrote it was after BND (Brand New Day). It was really meant as a Spiderman in general stand alone kind of story. I know alot about the storylines and what has happened in the comics, but I've never actually read one. But yes your right its not after BND. Thank you for calling out my mistake, and just picture the timesetting around the time the Green Goblin was around as Norman Osborn but nobody knew his identity yet.**

**2. I know Spider-man has a hyphen, I just prefer to write it as Spiderman in my story. I mean to me, it would look kinda weird if everytime I wrote my Spiderman in the story it looked like "Spider-man". Though if more people mention it, I might start writing it like that.**


	4. Exactly When Does It Get Better?

**That's Just Typical**

**Chapter 4: Exactly When Does It Get Better?**

******Summary: Spiderman get's injected with some unknown toxin during a fight with the Green Goblin and is too sick to swing away from the general public. How will the public cope?**

* * *

About ten minutes later when he had swung far enough from the Hospital building that no one would be able to catch up, and he was out of its viewing range, Spiderman started to feel the delayed effects that he knew his little "escape" would cause. He knew it would probably be best to land somewhere and rest before something happened "which it usually did" and started looking around for a nice secluded spot where he could think of what to do next. As he was swinging, his vision started to blur. Spiderman shook his head and continued to look. About five seconds later it did it again, only this time it brought a slight headache with it. He was starting to get tired as he swung around now frantically looking for a spot to land.

Meanwhile, the Doctors and Nurses were still trying to get out of the webbing, with Zack wondering if he should be trying to help them, when a nurse finally came by, appearing like she was going to deliver some information. When she saw their predicament however, she instead calmly walked over to the wall and pressed the intercom button on it, which she used to call some of the staff and security. "Um guys, could you please come to the room where the patient Spiderman was being held? It looks like some of the Doctors and Nurses have found themselves in a _sticky_ situation" she said. All of them groaned from the pun.

"And what exactly are YOU doing here?" asked one of the Doctors as he tried to push himself off from his colleagues to no avail. "Well, I was here to bring in some of the results we were able to get in the meantime from the toxin analysis, there is some good news and bad news" She said. "The good news is we have been able to find some recognizable traces of a variety of different chemical components that some we are familiar with, so our work with coming up with an antidote should be finished a few hours earlier than we expected, but it will still take some time. "The bad news?" One of the nurses in the bunch asked as she tried to shift to a more comfortable position. "Well the bad news is, we have come up with some new symptoms that should be showing up in about thirty minutes as the toxin continues to run its course through his bloodstream, we were going to need to keep an eye on him to keep a steady update on him, because we don't know if his condition could get more drastic later on, but it appears the patient has left the building" the Nurse sighed, as some of her fellow staff began to look sheepish, some indignant.

"Um, excuse me? Is Spiderman going to be okay?" Zack asked. All the Doctors and the Nurses in the room turned to look at him. Zack started to fidget, feeling uncomfortable under every ones gaze. Just as the nurse was about to reply, security came in and started to immediately try to help all the faculty members who were stuck in the webbing.

"How did you know which tools to bring?" asked a Doctor who was surprised they brought a variety of cutting tools, that seemed to point to the fact they knew exactly what the situation was, even though they weren't told specifically what. "Let's see" One of the security guards started as he began to cut through said Doctors webbing. "The nurse called us from _Spiderman's_ room, and told us you were in a _sticky_ situation, it's not to hard to figure it out from there" Said the Security Guard as he got halfway through all the webbing. All the Doctors and Nurses just mumbled something that sounded like "stupid pun".

Back to Spiderman, he swung around a bit more before he finally decided to take a break on the top of a building. As he landed he immediately felt weak and collapsed. It was then he realized something. "Great, my fever came back" he thought as tried to move. He was feeling ice cold and was shivering but when he felt his head it was burning hot. Not to mention his head was pounding unbearably, and as his vision started to blur, he immediately felt fatigued. He heard the sound of a door opening. He groaned as his headache became worse, apparently someone decided to come out onto the rooftop, and in his present state he couldn't do anything about it. He heard a couple of footsteps before a gasp. He heard the sound of someone running toward him, and that was the last thing he could tell as he drifted into unconsciousness.

The person turned out to be a young woman who felt like getting some fresh air. As she got out onto the rooftop, she heard a groan. She stepped out more onto the rooftop wondering what it was, when she gasped as she came upon the trembling figure of Spiderman, who other than that seemed to be making no other movements otherwise. She wondered what was wrong with him and ran the remaining distance between the two. It appeared that Spiderman was shivering and she wondered why considering the air that evening was only a little bit cool, not nearly as much as Spiderman made it out to be, unless…. She felt his forehead, and found her suspicions confirmed when she felt a high fever. Spiderman unconsciously leaned into the touch. She had to get him help, fast. She thought about it, and considered any Hospitals or Authorities to be out of the question, so she decided to instead take him back to her apartment. She did her best to carefully lift him up, supporting him with one arm around her shoulder, and proceeded to try and walk/carry him to her suite, which luckily was only one floor down from where they were from the rooftop of the building. She made it down the stairs with difficulty, but with no incident. She was glad she didn't run into anybody when she finally made it to her apartment door. She managed to get it open and headed straight for the couch, where she laid him on it gently. She then went to find some blankets and was already running a cloth under some cold water. When he was covered up, his shivering diminished some and he relaxed visibly when she put the cold, wet cloth on his head. Now she sat down in another chair and waited for at least a little of his fever to go down. It didn't occur to her until then about his mask. Should she take it off? Would it help? "No" she thought. "That's his secrete to keep, and I'm sure he has a good reason for it". She was one of those people who didn't read the Daily Bugle, and believed that Spiderman was a hero. When his fever finally went down, she went into her kitchen to make something warm for him to eat for when he woke up.

Spiderman groggily woke up. His head was still pounding softly, but it was bearable. He felt hot so he took off the blankets he found himself in and sat up. He was still a little shaky from the whole ordeal, and anyway found that his fever had gone down but had not broken yet. He wondered where he was, and snapped awake at the thought that maybe that hospital had found him again. If they did, there was no way he could pull off that stunt again. When he looked around, he realized he definitely wasn't in a Hospital; in fact he looked like he was in an apartment. As he was thinking about how he got there, all his memories of what happened before he passed out came back. He remembered someone else had come onto the rooftop. He quickly checked to see if he had his mask on, breathed a sigh of relief, and wondered who had helped him. At that moment a woman walked in with a tray of food. She noticed he was awake.

"Hello, it looks like your awake, how are you feeling?" the woman asked as she placed the tray off to the side and felt his forehead. "Well, eat up, it'll probably help you feel better" she said as she stood back up and returned to the kitchen. He looked at the tray. The tray had a bowl of soup, with some bread and a glass of water. Spiderman, still thinking about what to do next, just decided to ask questions later, lifted the bottom half of his mask up, and started to eat. The woman came in just as he was finishing and saw him lower his mask before handing her the empty tray. "Thanks, for helping me and everything" he said. "Don't mention it" she replied as she headed back toward the kitchen. "I would have done it for anybody, it just so happened to be the Superhero of New York is all" she replied with a smile. She set the tray down on the counter returned to the living room where Spiderman seemed to be lost in thought, thinking about something. "If you don't mind me asking, exactly why did I find you unconscious on the rooftop with an incredibly high fever?" She asked, she was curious after all. "Well, you see, do you remember that fight with the Green Goblin and me earlier today?" he asked. "Yeah, on the news it showed most of it except for how it ended and then they skipped straight to the part where it showed the Green Goblin getting away and you went unconscious. It said you were taken to an unknown Hospital" she replied.

"Well, it generally ended with me being poisoned, the Goblin getting away, me being taken to a hospital, I escaped since I need to stop the Green Goblin before he does something worse from what he did earlier, and also because it was going to take awhile to come up with an antidote, so I was in no condition to escape but I did, decided to take a break on a rooftop, collapsed, then found myself here." Spiderman said shrugging. "Not one of my most thought out ideas but…" He seemed to remember something. "By the way, how long have I been out?" he asked. "About an hour" the woman replied. "Well I have to go, and thanks again" he said as he got up ran to the window and jumped out. "Wait" yelled the woman as she ran to the window. "What?" asked Spiderman as he reappeared hanging by a web line upside down. "I'd just like to say my name is Rachael, and if you ever need help again don't hesitate to ask" Rachael said. "Alright, and thanks again" And with that Spiderman swung off.

"For some reason, I feel fine right know, and I have a bad feeling about it, sort of like the calm before a storm or something like that" Spiderman thought. Suddenly he heard a sound in a distance, and as he got closer it became a recognizable cackle.

"HAAA, HAA, HAA, HAA, HAAAA"

* * *

**To Be Continued, Chapter 5: It Just Got Better, Please Review**


End file.
